The Way To Love
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Mamoru has to choose a topic for his Psychology assignment and decides to use the latest in spyware to make Usagi his guinea pig! But he soon finds himself getting more than an eyeful of his enemy... UM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Way To Love  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #15, 124, 204, 234, 267, 329 and 389: Response Fanfic. Mamoru has to choose a topic for his Psychology assignment and decides to use the latest in spyware to make Usagi his guinea pig! But he soon finds himself getting more than an eyeful of his enemy...  
Chapters: 1?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Now this is another old Fanfic. It was a Series, but since the parts were all one-shots, I decided to make it into one Fanfiction. This was written back in 2003. I think I wrote it one part after another over the course of a week, but then sort of ran dry with the ideas. I've had fresh inspiration for it though, and I'll be getting out Chapters as soon as I can. Where did this idea come from? Good question! As always, it just popped into my head and came out in the form of a several-part Series. It was originally going to be Usagi and the girls spying on Mamoru to find out if he's Tuxedo Kamen, but that's another Fanfic I'm already working on called 'Stalker's Anonymous'. :Giggles: It'll get more naughty as it goes on and will probably end up as a lemon.

**Original Notes: **I was watching CSI...Or was it Law And Order (!) the other day and it said something about being legal to film a person, as long as their voice wasn't recorded also. As for Mall security, I'm assuming the same applies... _Warning:_ This Series is going to be a little perverted! We will venture into the mind of Mamoru as he discovers his worst enemy is actually hot! Bail now if you'd rather not read that sort of thing. It's going to be sort of a comedic/cngsty/romantic mush/smut Fanfic.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE WAY TO LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Mamoru stared doubtfully down at the tiny camera in the palm of his hand. It was the size of a small diamond that people used for engagement rings. "Are you sure this little thing is really a camera?" he asked the salesman, blue eyes rising to meet the other man's superior ones.

"Sure it is." Brown eyes rolled. "You're real new at this, aren't you, buddy?" he leant forward conspiritally. "You place this baby right and you can get some real action." he leered and Mamoru backed off from the counter slightly.

"Right," The upper-classman said, restraining the urge to roll his eyes. He glanced back again at the micro-camera. "And the feed comes back to my TV?"

"Right." The sales guy leant against the counter and smiled, revealing a few gold teeth. He ran a hand through his greased-back hair and regarded the handsome man with an interested look. "You can even record everything."

His intentions were lecherous again, but Mamoru smiled back. He'd got what he'd come for. This was perfect! "Hey, can I attach this to something...say, a pin?" he asked cautiously.

"You want to look right down her top? Nice!" The man gloated, rubbing his hands like a maniac. He never noticed as his customer took another cautious step backwards. "You want it in a pin, the you're in luck." he looked around in a hunted manner, then reached under the counter and took out a box. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked it. Hiding the contents from Mamoru's curious gaze, he picked something out and handed it over.

Mamoru's mouth fell open at the exquisite pin. It was gold, shaped like a rose and studded with tiny diamonds. He took it reverently and tried to spot the camera. "It has a camera, right?"

"Sure it does. It looks like one of the diamonds." The man smirked. "Beautiful, ain't it? Made it for this lady who never came for it-so it's yours for a price."

"I'll take it," Mamoru said abruptly, reaching for his wallet. "And I'll also take whatever I need to send the feed to my TV at home."

"This is expensive..." The man said slyly, toying with the lid of the box. He looked Mamoru over assessingly, trying to see how much the guy was worth.

"Don't mess with me," Mamoru said coldly, his eyes taking on a glint that Zoisite would have recognized. The sleazy salesman was now dealing with Tuxedo Kamen. "I have a gold card, but if I get the bill and see you overcharged me-I'll be coming back." he finished with quiet menace.

The salesman did a double take and suddenly re-thought his position. The eager young man who had walked in with excitement in his eyes over his first spyware had suddenly become a cold, menacing stranger not to be messed with. "Ah-don't worry!" he said hastily, slamming the box shut and locking it. "Donny will take good care of you." he nodded and reached for the gold-card Mamoru took out of his wallet. "Don't stress, I take good care of my best customers. So you'll know to come back next time, right?"

"Sounds like a plan," The handsome upper-classman said, relaxing. "Just make sure there are some instructions in there."

"Okay." The man muttered, his face slightly downcast. As he processed the card and wrapped up all the components Mamoru would need he rattled off a list of legal jargon. "-And it's perfectly legal to film someone, as long as you don't tape their voice, right?" he finished, looking up at Mamoru again.

"Really?" The dark-haired man said in surprise. "Oh, I see. That must be why security camera's in the Mall don't have volume."

"How did you know that?" Donny said with interest, his eyes sharpening.

"My uncle is a security man in the Juuban Mall." Mamoru lied easily, taking back the card and the bag with his precious cargo. Truth be told, a Youma had attacked the Mall one time and he had no idea where it or the Senshi were. His link to Sailor Moon had been acting haywire because of all the interference of screaming people fleeing past him and he'd thought of the Mall Security.

To his chagrin, he'd been able to find the Youma, but not hear what was going on.

* * *

By that afternoon, Mamoru had everything set up perfectly.

All the equipment was rigged to his TV, the beautiful pin was gift-wrapped in a red box with a gold bow and he'd barely-restrained himself through his afternoon classes at the Uni. Of course, the reason for all that preparation was for Uni. Faced with an original topic for an assignment in his Psychology class, Mamoru hatched a scheme involving his worst enemy, Usagi.

A week in the life of a fifteen year old school-girl. And what better guinea pig than Odango?

The dark-haired man chuckled, walking in a leisurely manner from his car. The Arcade was half a block up and that gave him plenty of time to get there, talk to Motoki and give him the present before Usagi and her friends arrived for their daily burgers and drinks.

The handsome upperclassman whistled cheerfully as he reached the glass doors of the Arcade and they slid open to reveal the cool interior.

"Hey, buddy!" Motoki called out, already reaching for a cup and the coffee jug.

Mamoru shook his head and waved the coffee off. "Sorry, I don't have time for that today. I don't want to be here when Odango arrives."

The man stared at his friend in surprise, still holding the cup. "What? You don't want to stick around to tease Usagi?" he said incredulously, placing the cup back on the shelf and turning to his friend with a suspicious look. "Give!" he ordered, crossing his arms.

"I want a favour," Mamoru said slowly, striding over to the counter and facing his friend across it. He carefully placed the small red box before him on the counter and pushed it towards Motoki. "This."

Motoki picked it up curiously, turning it over and over. "Mamoru, Valentines Day was over months ago," he grinned. "And besides, you know I'm already in a serious relationship."

"Very funny." His best friend said dryly, running a hand through his dark hair in a distracted way. He lifted his arm and glanced at the watch on his wrist. T-minus three minutes. "This is for Usagi."

"What!" Motoki almost shouted, eyes boggling. His mouth gaped like a fish as he stared at his friend like he'd gone off the deep end. "You're giving your worst enemy in the world a present?"

"It's a special present." The dark-haired man smirked. "And you can't say it's from me. Say it came for her from a secret admirer."

"Why would I do that?" Motoki demanded, glaring at Mamoru accusingly. "Is it going to blow up and spray her with paint or something?"

Mamoru chuckled and stuck his hands in his pants pockets, looking cool and handsome. "No actually...it's a gold pin set with diamonds."

Again, Motoki gaped, poleaxed.

"It's not what you think," Mamoru said in amusement. "I'm using Odango Atama as an experiment for my Psychology assignment."

"Huh?" The blonde guy said intelligently, cocking his head to the side and studying Mamoru. "How is giving her a present an experiment?"

"I'll tell you later." Mamoru promised, refusing to tell Motoki what the real reason was. His friend had morals and he liked the blonde klutz. There was no way he'd help Mamoru if he knew the real reason behind the pin! He glanced at his watch and his blue eyes widened. Usagi would be here any second! "I have to go. Promise you'll give it to her!" he demanded, glaring intently at his friend.

Motoki nodded doubtfully. "Er-sure, buddy." he said awkwardly, eyes afire with curiosity.

The dark-haired man ran out of the place, barely missing a collision with the sliding doors as they opened for him.

"I wonder what this is really about?" His friend stared down at the red box, tempted to open it. Mamoru had promised it wasn't something awful though. A gold pin he'd said. Motoki's lips pressed together. It wasn't like Mamoru to give an enemy an expensive present, so what was with this experiment? He'd have to wait for Usagi to get there-

Like clockwork, the doors to the Arcade opened and Usagi and he friends flooded in, giggling and talking.

"Hi Motoki!" Usagi sang out, walking towards the counter. She tripped over her own feet and stared about in embarrassment as her friends laughed.

"Klutz." Rei said affectionately.

The girls slid into four seats lining the counter and looked at Motoki expectantly.

"The usual, thanks, Motoki." Makoto said happily, green eyes alight.

"Sure," Motoki grinned and then remembered the box in his hands. He hesitated, but then the four girls noticed it.

"Hey, what's that?" Usagi said curiously, peering at the small red box. It was wrapped in a very pretty way. She sighed and wished someone would give her a present. A guy preferably...Well, Tuxedo Kamen had given her that locket. She nodded and smiled. Tuxedo Kamen was so very dreamy!

"It's for you." Motoki said abruptly, thrusting it at Usagi. The blonde looked so damned surprised as she took it that Motoki fervently hoped it wasn't some hoax and that Mamoru had lied to him.

"For me?" The blonde said uncertainly, feeling how light the box was.

"For her!" Makoto, Ami and Rei said together in astonishment.

"Who's it from?" Ami asked curiously. Who would give Usagi a present?

"From a secret admirer." Motoki recited faithfully, wincing as all the girls shrieked in excitement.

"Really? Usagi squealed, hugging it to her chest for a long moment. Her blue eyes were wide and happy. Someone had given her a present? A secret admirer? Was it from...Tuxedo Kamen? She looked up at Motoki. "You can't tell me who?" she pleaded.

Motoki shook his head regretfully.

"Don't be silly, Odango. A secret admirer is _so_ romantic." Rei said, hands clasped together.

"You lucky thing!" Makoto sighed in envy.

"Are you going to open it?" Ami asked, leaning past Makoto to get a better look.

Usagi nodded and hastily tore the gold bow and paper from the present. Inside was a plain black jeweller's box.

"It's _jewellery_!" Makoto and Rei screamed.

Usagi's blue eyes widened in delight as she realised it also. She turned it over and over, trying to figure out how to open it, and then she found the hinge and pulled the top up. For a moment, she just gaped. Inside was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen! A gold pin the length of her pinkie finger, made of pure gold in the shape of a rose and stem. It was also studded with small white stones. "Oh my god!" she shrieked in delight and excitement. "It's _gorgeous_."

Rei grabbed the box from her and she and Ami and Makoto gaped at the contents, eyes huge.

"It's _gold._" Ami breathed, certain.

"And those are _diamonds_!" Makoto screamed, pointing at the box in disbelief.

"Real diamonds!" Usagi gasped, a hand going to her throat. She felt tears come to her eyes. No one had ever given her such a beautiful, wonderful gift before. "I love it." she said, sniffing and blinking back happy tears.

Motoki watched as the girls gushed over the broach and he caught a look at it. It was gold and diamonds alright-so what on _earth_ was Mamoru up to? Had he finally figured out that he and Usagi had an unspoken attraction underneath their fights? He sure hoped so, otherwise, Usagi might end up being hurt. "You better not be messing with her heart." he said under his breath, expression dark.

If Mamoru hurt Usagi, he'd have to beat him to a pulp!

* * *

That very same person was gleefully watching through the window as Usagi and her friends gushed over the beautiful pin, then he turned and bolted towards his car where it was parked half a block down. He got inside and put the pedal to the metal, reaching his apartment in record time and miraculously not getting a speeding ticket.

"Hi Mamoru!" Sally called out as he ran passed her in the apartment's lobby.

Mamoru glanced back at his red-headed neighbour and hastily waved, throwing her a distracted smile. "Hello, sorry, I've got something to do!" he called back, slipping into the elevator she'd just exited. The doors closed and he hit the button for the eighth floor. The elevator seemed to take _forever_ to reach his floor, but the doors finally opened and he was sprinting down the hall.

Fumbling with his keys, the dark-haired man managed to get the right one into the lock and burst into his apartment, panting like a maniac. "It's lucky I'm Tuxedo Kamen." he panted lightly, flopping onto the couch. He hit the remote and waited with baited-breath as the screen came to life.

The screen bobbed up and down slightly as Usagi walked down the street, obviously on the way home from the Arcade. For a long moment, Mamoru sat there, mentally patting himself on the back and thinking about the great grade he was going to get from this experiment-but then he noticed something.

Usagi's cleavage!

"Strangely enough, whatever I was thinking of just went right out the window." he said, hardly knowing what was coming out of his mouth. Blue eyes were wide as he stared in fascination at the bottom half of the screen. "What do you know? That pervert Donny was right," he muttered. The blonde had pinned on the present at such an angle high on the collar of her School uniform that he was looking right down between her breasts.

And what nice breasts they were for a fifteen year old too! Nice and white and pressed together, with a mysterious dark shadow between them leading down to...

Mamoru gulped.

Okay, maybe this was going to be a little harder than he realised. But when the hell did Odango get that cleavage anyhow? She was fifteen years old an annoying as hell...and what the heck did that have to do with her breasts pressed together in such an enticing way!

The man who was secretly Tuxedo Kamen, ten days out of the month, groaned and slumped farther down in his seat, an arm flung over his eyes to block out the vision. Hopefully, tomorrow, she'd pin it a little further down and he wouldn't be subjected to...

"Hey wait! This is only Odango. Of course she has...er...assets. She's a girl." Mamoru's voice trailed off and he couldn't resist another peak. "Is she wearing a wonder-bra or what?" he whispered, mouth open in amazement.

No fifteen year old had the right to have such an amazing cleavage! And to think, he'd never even noticed in all the times he'd loomed over her, yelling back in their fights. And why on earth was he suddenly noticing this on any girl, let alone his worst enemy? The only girl he could ever say he'd felt a true attraction for was the sailor-suited heroine Sailor Moon.

Even as he watched, the screen tilted at a crazy angle and the Odango'd one and her amazing cleavage hit the deck. "Oh yeah, that's Usagi alright." Mamoru chuckled, checking that the tape was recording.

The girl picked herself up, brushing down over her chest and making her breasts bounce slightly. His mouth gaping again, Mamoru felt a huge headache coming on. This was his worst enemy he was unashamedly ogling! Was he crazy?

"Please god, let her wear it somewhere else tomorrow!" he prayed, settling back to watch the rest of her journey home.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have Chapter Two out as soon as I can edit it. I hope that you enjoyed this story. Yes, Mamoru has a breast obsession-what guy doesn't? LOL.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Way To Love  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #15, 124, 204, 234, 267, 329 and 389: Response Fanfic. Mamoru has to choose a topic for his Psychology assignment and decides to use the latest in spyware to make Usagi his guinea pig! But he soon finds himself getting more than an eyeful of his enemy...  
Chapters: 2/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Wow, did this Fanfic turn out popular. I'm so happy you all enjoyed it so much! I'm sure you'll like this one also, as Mamoru's theory about what's behind Usagi's cleavage is revealed. LOL. This Fanfic part was originally called 'The Exhibitionist'.

**Original Notes: **Well, I have a _huge_ migraine and feel really dreadful-girls, you'll understand where I'm coming from!-but I knew you'd be dying to see what Mamoru got up to next with his little camera, so I'm diving in to write this next part before I got lie down. ::Groans:: The things I do for you guys! Love ya! Once again, I'm warning minors that this isn't a PG 13+! This series will most certainly lead to a lemon...

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE WAY TO LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Mamoru watched with a huge grin as his nemesis raced her way home, dashing through the afternoon crowds. Hmm, she mustn't have stayed long with her friends over the food...he frowned. It hadn't taken him more than ten minutes to race home; fifteen minutes tops. Okay, so she could have scarfed her usual burger and drink down in that time, but that that didn't leave long for her to gossip.

"And since when do I know Odango that well?" he demanded of himself, trying valiantly, to keep his eyes from the bouncing cleavage at the bottom of the TV screen. He had even briefly considered taping a piece of paper across the bottom, but them dismissed it. It was _Usagi_! The klutz of Juuban! Who cared if she was well-endowed?

"That's right," Mamoru nodded furiously, blue eyes flicking down ever-so-briefly for another peek. Boy, was she distracting! He lounged on the couch, one leg over the other, an arm casually along the back of it. The blonde entered the urban area and still ran at a break-neck pace through the streets. The dark-haired upper-classman had to admit privately that he was impressed by her stamina. It took a long time to learn how to run that far and fast.

Usagi slowed down as she reached the lawn of a two story house and she made her way up to the front door, hand hesitating a moment over the knob. Mamoru frowned. Why was she being so cautious if this was her own house? He leant forward as she inched the door open-and then there was a pretty blue-haired woman looming there with a spatula in her hand. "Who the heck is that? She's scary-looking." he muttered to himself, glad that Odango had taken a step back from the menacing-looking woman.

The woman proceeded to yell something at Usagi and then Mamoru saw Usagi dig a piece of paper out of the bag at her side and hand it over. The blue-haired woman got even _more_ scary-looking and shouted something, then slammed the door in Usagi's face. Mamoru winced. Oh dear. That had been a test paper and the scary woman was obviously Usagi's mother. "Should have studied, Odango!" he tsked, grinning as she began to bang on the door frantically, then sank to her knees.

The blonde girl turned to look at the side of the house and then began to cautiously sneak along the side of it, her back pressed against the bricks, giving Mamoru a good view of her street. He noted it for further reference. And then the blonde reached a large tree...

And Mamoru almost fell off the couch when everything blurred.

He found to his shock that Usagi was leaping nimbly from branch to branch! "_No way_" he gaped at the screen. That had been a tall tree and she hadn't even climbed it; just leapt up it! She reached a windowsill and crept inside, jumping to the ground. A black cat sat up on the bed and began meowing loudly and long.

Mamoru chuckled. "She must be hungry." he said. To his disappointment, Usagi ignored the cat and flopped face-down on the bed. The screen went black. "_What_?" he said in anger, sitting up straight. "Get up and do something." he ordered her, as if she could hear him.

And then he waited and waited.

After fifteen minutes, he surmised that the blonde had fallen asleep and he gave a frustrated groan. So much for day one! "I'll start day one tomorrow." he decided, switching off the TV. Now, to get a good night's rest and be up in time to see Odango go to School.

* * *

The next morning, Mamoru was up bright and early, the TV switched on and waiting for Odango. Strangely, the screen was still black and that worried him until he could just make out faint hints of light and he realized that his guinea pig had probably just thrown her clothes on the floor the night before and the pin had been buried. "What a way to treat an expensive gift from a secret admirer!" he said dryly.

The upperclassman picked up a medical magazine and flipped through idly, stopping as he came to an interesting topic. Reverse psychology. "Interesting" he murmured, blue eyes skimming down the paragraphs. He'd have to try that on Odango sometime. She'd be the perfect subject. But for now, he already had his assignment.

Eyes flickered up to the TV screen and he saw with disappointment that there was no change. "I hope she doesn't have another School Uniform," he muttered wryly, beginning to worry. Okay, that was something he hadn't counted on. So the blonde had forgotten her present and thrown it on the floor with her clothes, but what if, when she remembered it, she thought it was _too_ expensive to wear to School. "I never thought of that either!" The dark-haired man exclaimed, bolting upright.

Then abruptly, light flooded into the camera and Mamoru was staring right into Usagi's sleepy face. She said something, her blue eyes flooding with relief and Mamoru surmised that she had just remembered the gift and had been worried that she'd lost it. Hmm, she looked sort of...nice with her long hair loose like that. A different person. He stared at her for a long moment, then remembered who she was. And she had thrown his _very_ expensive gift on the _floor_!

"Remind me never to buy you anything, Odango Atama." he said, yawning when she did. He glared at the screen, the checked the time on the wall. She had ten minutes to get to School. If she ran, she _might_ just make it. He grinned and whistled happily, patting the blank notepad beside him. He was all set for a day of Usagi-as boring as it could be.

"Of course," he said thoughtfully, running his hands over his face to try and wake up. "If she falls on her face, trips over everything and fails a couple of tests, that'll just make my day!" his hands dropped. "I am _such_ a bastard sometimes." he winced, rolling his eyes. But she was his enemy, so he could be nasty, right? "Well, we'll soon see into the mind of Usagi." And what a _scary_ place it could be!

The blonde tossed her shirt onto the dresser and in the reflection, he saw a skewed vision of Usagi quickly striping off her pink pajama top. Were they white bunnies? She got to her top button and Mamoru realized he was still sitting there. He leapt to his feet, shielding his eyes with his hand as he raced from the room to give her privacy. "What am I, some pervert?!" he demanded angrily, stomping into the kitchen.

"Okay, admit it, Chiba," he ordered himself, getting out a cup, a milk carton, the coffee jar and switching on the water jug. "You wanted to catch a glimpse of her breasts to see if she was wearing a padded bra yesterday, right?" Or maybe she _had_ been wearing a wonder-bra...he slapped his forehead. "What's _wrong_ with this picture!?" he shouted, grabbing handfuls of hair and yanking upwards. His eyes were a little wild as the jug signaled it had heated the water and he grabbed it up in relief. Something to do!

"This is my enemy. This is a fifteen year old girl! This is _Tsukino Usagi_!" he berated himself, pouring some hot water into the cup. He hastily added milk, wondering why he was acting so weirdly. "It _is_ only Odango Atama-even if she's a little bigger than other girls her age and well...I never thought to look down her top when we were arguing, so it was just a surprise, right?" he murmured reasonably.

Mamoru nodded a few times and then headed back into the lounge room. Usagi should have had plenty of time to get dressed by then, given how late she'd been. He walked back into the room and headed for the couch, head turning automatically towards the TV screen-

The cup fell from his suddenly slack fingers and hit the floor, breaking into several pieces and splashing hot coffee all over his legs and the carpet.

But Mamoru didn't even notice.

No, instead, his goggling blue eyes were fixed on the TV screen with such concentration that a bomb could have exploded in his apartment and he wouldn't have noticed. Usagi...little _Usagi_ was standing in front of her mirror, her school shirt gaping open and her bra almost falling from her perfect breasts. They were even fuller than he had expected...but it wasn't just that, that had him gaping at her. No, it was the fact that she was wearing only a pair of sexy underpants of white satin and lace, her long legs revealed down to her knees, where the mirror ended and her long beautiful hair floating around her. The underpants were a matching pair to the bra.

The dark-haired man absently noted that the pin was attached to her shirt, which was affording him this unexpected view. "Shit!" he swore viciously. Usagi looked hot in that get-up and a heck of a lot older than she actually was. He also realized his own body's reaction to her; increased heart rate, pants a little tighter. Oh _crap_.

Usagi...half-naked...holding her...breasts?! Mamoru felt a huge migraine coming on and wondered how the hell he'd ever thought that girl annoying and ugly.

Wait a minute!

_Holding her breasts_?

The dark-haired man moved closer to the TV without noticing, falling onto his knees as if the strength had disappeared from them. The blonde was cupping her breasts and laughing to someone off-screen, her face amused. He had to know what she was saying! He just _had_ to.

Before he could stop himself, Mamoru had practically thrown himself at the TV and flicked on the volume. Then he sank back and held his breath, face only inches from Usagi's delectable body.

"-and I thought this bra was just so _cuuuute_!" her voice came through the TV clearly.

Mamoru swallowed. Cute? She thought that sexy, lacy bra was _cute_? No fifteen-year-old had the _right_ to look that hot and wear those sorts of things! He found himself glaring at her. "What are you doing in sexy lingerie at your age, Odango Atama?!" he bellowed at the screen, hands slamming onto either side of the TV screen.

"It's a bit too adult for your age, Usagi." An unknown female voice scolded.

"That's right!" Mamoru shouted, nodding his head furiously. At the same time, he couldn't take his eyes from her body, as she stomped her foot in exasperation, making her bra gape slightly. It wasn't done up?! He squinted at the screen, rising a little higher as he tried to see what was revealed through the gaping material. When he realized what he was doing, he fell backwards, hitting his head on the coffee table. "Ouch! Damn it to hell.!" he shouted, clutching at his head.

"I'm fifteen, Luna! Not ten! Besides, Makoto came with me and she liked it." Usagi said stubbornly.

Mamoru winced and opened his eyes, still clutching at his aching head. Okay, that blonde was nothing but trouble! He focused on the screen, wondering who this 'Luna' person was. What an unusual name! And boy would he have given Makoto a piece of his mind, if there had been some way for him to do so without giving away that he had been watching Usagi getting dressed, through a hidden camera.

"We'll talk about this later, young lady." The woman said sternly.

"Good!" Mamoru muttered, glaring at his enemy as she turned back to the mirror.

"And get dressed. You're going to be late for School." The woman went on in exasperation.

"Augh! School!" The blonde shrieked, jumping up and down.

Mamoru hastily clapped a hand over his eyes as the bottoms of her breasts came into view. He was pretty sure the damn bra was almost falling off at that stage. He waited a few seconds, as there was the sound of rushing around and Usagi muttering as she tried to find the rest of her School uniform.

"Where's my shoe?!" The girl shouted in panic.

"On the dresser, where you left it!" The woman shouted back in exasperation.

Who the heck was that woman anyway? She wasn't the mother if Usagi was calling her by her first name and she didn't approve of the blonde's underwear...and she also sounded too old to be a friend of Usagi's, so what was she doing there while the girl was getting dressed? Mamoru wracked his brains, but couldn't match a face to the voice.

"Got it! Oh, I'm going to be _late_." Usagi moaned.

"Other foot, Usagi."

"Oh, I wondered why that felt strange." The blonde giggled.

Mamoru snickered, hand still over his eyes. Wait, if she was putting her shoes on, it was safe to look, because she'd be dressed. Sighing with relief, he lowered his hand and saw that the blonde was sitting down, probably on her bed, facing a closed door. Boy, her room was a mess! He gazed around at the clothes, comics, shoes and various other things strewn over almost every available surface he could see. There were also huge amounts of teddy bears.

"She really _is_ a kid." he said, sighing in relief again. A kid with an ample chest and legs that went on forever. And he remembered her dead-flat stomach too. He frowned a little. That stomach had looked really toned, as if she worked out. But that couldn't be right! And her legs too had looked as if she got a lot of exercise...but that would just be her dash for School each morning, right? Over all, she'd looked good enough to eat.

"She's jail-bait!" Mamoru almost howled at himself, slapping his forehead. He reached for the back of the TV to turn off the volume-but then the blonde got up and walked to her mirror and his mouth fell open for the third time that morning, nose almost pressed against the screen and hand frozen behind it a centimeter from the off switch.

Usagi hair was up in the strange buns she always styled it in and she was dressed-all but for her gaping shirt! And Mamoru found his nose almost pressed into her cleavage. He jerked back, blue eyes darkening. Her bra still wasn't done up and was loose. What the hell? Why had she dressed expect for that part?! She was going to give him a heart attack! He groaned, trying to calm a certain part of his anatomy.

"Do your shirt up, Usagi!" The woman yelled at her. "Stop preening."

"Take all my fun, Luna." The blonde pouted.

Mamoru's eyes zeroed in on that pout and he licked his lips. Coupled with her gaping bra, the blonde ditz he loved to hate was looking remarkably sexy.

Usagi reached up for her bra and then she paused, thrusting her chest forward towards the mirror.

Mamoru almost had heart failure!

"This is my cleavage," she giggled, regarding her breasts in the mirror. Both hands went behind her under the open shirt and her bra suddenly pulled taut, shoving her creamy breasts together and doubling their size. "_This_ is my cleavage in a wonder-bra!" she announced. She giggled wickedly again and then swiftly buttoned her shirt, tied the bow and straightened the collar.

The blonde quickly grabbed her bag and danced out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen, but poor Mamoru was still lost in the vision of milky breasts thrusting upwards and together. "A wonder bra. She's wearing a wonder bra." he muttered, mouth hanging open. He blinked, then smiled slowly. "I was _right_!"

"Bye mom! Dad!" Usagi called out as she zoomed through the kitchen.

"Don't forget your toast, darling." The blue haired woman called out, tossing two pieces at Usagi.

Mamoru came out of his daze in time to see two pieces of toast with butter come zooming at him. He smirked, fully-expecting Usagi to get hit in the face, but to his absolutely shock, the blonde grabbed both pieces out of the air with one hand, one after the other, and then the screen was blurring as she raced through another room and out the front door.

"She caught them." he muttered in complete astonishment. Odango Atama had caught two pieces of toast, going at different heights at her, with one hand. There was no _way_ that ditz could have reflexes that good! "What the hell?" he whispered, watching as the blonde headed on her usual route to School. And if he hadn't been wrong, he's also seen a brief flash of her family's shocked faces also!

"That's strange, where is Mamoru?" Usagi suddenly said to herself. "He usually crashes into me about here."

"You crash into me." The handsome upperclassman amended, scowling at her. He sighed, reached around the back of the TV to switch off the volume and then flopped onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Who knew that Usagi was such an exhibitionist when she was getting dressed?

"That girl is going to _kill_ me with her antics." How the hell was he ever going to be able to look at her the same way? He groaned and closed his eyes. He just _knew_ the next time they met; he'd be staring at her cleavage!

Mamoru bolted upright, eyes wide. "Mental note, Chiba," he told himself fervently. "Remove that scene before showing assignment to class!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have Chapter Three out as soon as I can edit it. Most likely tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Way To Love  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #15, 124, 204, 234, 267, 329 and 389: Response Fanfic. Mamoru has to choose a topic for his Psychology assignment and decides to use the latest in spyware to make Usagi his guinea pig! But he soon finds himself getting more than an eyeful of his enemy...  
Chapters: 3/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Now, for those wondering. Yes, it's going to be perverse and smutty, but for the next few Chapters (After this one), it turns a little serious. But even the serious has some funny moments. I'm addressing a serious issue in the Chapters, which has to do with bullying at school. Hmm, flashbacks of my own school years must have prompted it. Hehehe. I'm sure it's not that uncommon, given the amount of students ever year all over the world...With this Chapter I wanted to show Mamoru a little of what Usagi goes through with her label as a ditz and a dumb-blonde type, so this will be a _little_ perverted like the previous parts, but also a little angsty. I don't want this series just to be a smutty one, but also a look into Mamoru and Usagi's personalities and such. As you'll have guessed, this will mostly be from Mamoru's point of view. It'll change a little later on. I may even write a companion series, with all this from Usagi's POV.

**Reviewer Feedback Note 1:** To those who have pointed out that this sort of psychology assignment would never have been given out-what plot would I have if it hadn't? Mamoru certainly wouldn't be stalking his worst enemy any other way. And I doubt he'll be handing this assignment in anyway, given the content. LOL. Thanks for the tips though. I wrote this years ago so I can't really change it at this late stage. It does make for amusing scenarios, you have to admit.

**Reviewer Feedback Note 2:** Yes, there are volume controls for his camera set-up. Mamoru was just **warned** not to use them, or it then made the act illegal. Which is why he keeps turning it off, since he can't use volume for anything he turns in.

Thank you so much for the feedback! Constructive criticism is always welcome as well, since it will help me improve my Fanfics. I may not always be able to use this advise, but it does help for future projects. :) **Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE WAY TO LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

She'd tripped over once on the way to School, which was pretty good considering who he was watching. 

Mamoru sipped his new coffee and sat back to watch the day with excitement. His notepad was on his lap-it'd finally clicked that he'd spilt his coffee all over his pants and the floor and he'd spared only a moment to dash into the bedroom and grab another pair of slacks, then he'd changed while watching the blonde. This was the first day of his assignment and he didn't want to miss a _thing_.

Of course, it had taken him a while to settle down after Usagi's exhibition in her bedroom, but he'd done it with all the will of Tuxedo Kamen facing down a Youma. So what if he'd seen a remarkably sexy show while peeping on his worst enemy? He'd forget it and move on and...hopefully, she'd skip all that preening the next day.

Usagi arrived at the School gates and was met by a red-headed girl, which Mamoru vaguely remembered as Naru. He'd heard Usagi call her that once. They spoke for a moment and then both raced inside. And then it started...

As the blonde girl raced down the hall, Mamoru saw a group of girls ahead turn to look at her and a distinctly ugly look crossed their faces. Usagi and Naru never seemed to notice as they drew near, but Mamoru just happened to be watching the bottom of the screen and saw a red-headed girl in the group stick her foot out. He gasped, but the Odango was going too fast and didn't see the foot in time.

The screen tilted crazily and the floor came rushing up. A moment later, Usagi was jumping to her feet and turning to face the girls. He expected...something, but to his shock, Usagi actually _bowed_ in apology as if it had been her fault, then turned and continued to run with Naru to class.

His expression darkened. "Those girl deliberately tripped her." he growled, angered. If there was something he couldn't stand, it was bullies. But maybe it was an isolated incident?

The handsome upperclassman relaxed with difficulty and continued to watch as Usagi reached class. The teacher turned from the board and yelled at Usagi, who again bowed and then walked over to her desk and sat down between Makoto and Ami. She was in the third row back. He also saw as that same group of girls entered the class a minute later, were also yelled at and walked past Usagi towards the back of the class, smirking at her.

Mamoru picked up the pen on his lap and began to tap it agitatedly on the pad. He remembered well being an outcast at the orphanage. Being teased. Was it possible that the airhead blonde who always seemed so cheerful, was actually being bullied? It bothered him.

"It bothers me a _lot._" he muttered, trying to figure out why he cared if his worst enemy was having a bad time. Well, perhaps it was just a random thing? She just happened to be there when they wanted to vent?

* * *

Class passed slowly and Mamoru watched Usagi's hands as she doodled on her open book, not taking down any notes from the maths problems on the board. "No _wonder_ she doesn't pass any tests!" His eyes rolled skyward and he shook his head in exasperation. 

Usagi drew a few cute bunnies, a crude Sailor Moon and then a strangely detailed picture of Tuxedo Kamen with love hearts surrounding him. "So," he said, flooded with amusement. "Usagi has a crush on Tuxedo Kamen!" he chuckled. Now he had some ammo when they met next! He could pretend he'd overheard her say something.

Mamoru rubbed his hands together in glee. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

* * *

The next class was uneventful, as they studied history and Odango spent a lot of the time sleeping. At least, that was the impression he got, since she was lying face-down on the desk and the camera was black. Then, she'd bolt upright and the teacher would be there shouting at her.

* * *

A break came next and Odango spent her time with Ami and Makoto, talking about who-knew-what. The blonde stuffed her face with sweets and Mamoru winced. That explained why she was always so hyper! But why wasn't she sitting with her friend, Naru? He saw her from a distance, looking towards Usagi and her friends with a sad expression. 

Mamoru thought back over the time he'd known Usagi and he remembered that the blonde and the red-head used to be together a lot, but then Ami, Rei and Makoto had seemed to take over as the best friends and Naru sort of disappeared from the picture. It wasn't like Usagi to be mean to anyone and they didn't seem to be fighting, so why was Naru in the background now?

"Strange," Mamoru murmured, taking a bite of his sandwich. When he'd seen Usagi eat, he'd gotten hungry and spent a minute in the kitchen making a cheese sandwich. He hadn't missed anything though, since she was still stuffing her face when he got back.

* * *

The next class turned out to be gym. Mamoru watched Usagi, Makoto and Ami heading into the locker room, his mouth falling open in dismay. "Oh no!" he yelled, throwing his pad and pen to the side and leaping to his feet. 

Half-clothed girls filled the screen as Usagi made her way through them and Mamoru's blue eyes went wide. He clapped a hand over his eyed. "Why _gym_ for the love of god!" That meant near-naked Usagi again!

The dark-haired man stood there, shifting from foot to foot and waiting, occasionally peeking through his fingers to see if she was out of the locker room yet.

"Nope," he muttered, closing his fingers again. He'd just seen Makoto's bare back!

"Crap." That made been some girl's naked legs.

"A _thong_?! Where the hell is the teacher supervision in this place?!" he swiftly closed his eyes as he was subjected to the sight of a minor in something only a woman should have been wearing. Strangely, the sight hadn't stirred any sort of emotion in him but embarrassment. How strange! Usagi's half-naked body had stirred _much more _than his curiosity!

Mamoru coughed and thrummed the fingers of his free hand on one knee. Why on earth was he finding Usagi so sexy all of a sudden, but not any of the other girls he'd briefly seen changing?

The dark-haired man peeked through his fingers and sighed in relief as he saw Usagi bending over, the camera looking towards the floor. His eyes widened in surprise as he realised she had transferred the pin onto her gym uniform while his hand was over his eyes. "Hmm, I didn't think of that either." he muttered, relieved that Usagi was looking after the pin. At least he would get all of her, instead of staring at the inside of the gym locker!

Odango tied her shoelaces and then straightened slightly. Mamoru's mouth dropped as she did so and camera skimmed up long silky legs, ending with a _very_ short skirt. She finished straightening and raced out of the room with the other girls, all dressed in the same short skirts and white t-shirt. "Woah." he croaked. Why was it he'd never noticed what great legs Odango had in the past? It wasn't like he'd never seen her in a short skirt before, but he just had cared...before.

"Damn," he swore, realisation hitting him. Was he actually...attracted to Usagi? _Usagi_? "Now way!" he shouted in disbelief. "It's just that I've seen her almost naked and umm..." he trailed off, desperately trying to come up with an answer. "And I've never seen a girl near-naked before! _Right_." he punched the air above his head in triumph, satisfied with the answer.

That was right; he'd never had a girlfriend and he'd never slept with anyone, so this was really the first time he'd seen a girl like that. "Except for swimmers." he added as an after-thought. But a girl in a bikini wasn't anything new to him, so he actually _had_ seen a girl with that little clothing on...

"Arrgggggh!" he yelled, grabbing handfuls of his hair in frustration. "It's _Odango Atama_!" he bellowed. "Who cares if she looks hot in a School uniform only half done up, bra gaping and long hair flowing down her back" As he spoke, his face was growing more and more frustrated. "Oh for the love of god! Why did she have to do that little exhibition this morning?!"

Mamoru attention was grabbed when something white flashed on the screen and his head whipped around in time to see a ball smashing into Usagi's face. It bounced off and her hands flew up, her body bending over slightly. "Ouch." he whispered, feeling sorry for her. Makoto and Ami raced over and Mamoru almost laughed as Odango began to jump up and down to try and levitate the pain...

But then he noticed a few faces in the background across the volleyball net and saw it was those same girls from earlier. They weren't only laughing; their faces were filled with malice!

Then the gym teacher's face filled the screen, showing concern and Mamoru couldn't see those horrible girls any more. He picked up the pen absently and began twirling it between his fingers, eyes glittering coldly. He had absolutely no doubt that those girls had pegged that volleyball at Usagi's face on purpose. "Bitches." he said softly, expression dark.

There was some sort of commotion at the corner of the screen and the teacher swung away in time to let Mamoru see Makoto racing at the group of girls. He watched in surprise, then satisfaction as the brunette's fist swung at a blonde girl in the group and connected with her chin firmly. The girl flew back, hitting the ground hard. Usagi stood there, seemingly shocked. No one moved for a moment, but then the gym teacher started gesticulating and shouting at Makoto. Ami watched in dismay as her friend was hauled off by the arm and then everyone seemed to be dismissed and it was back to the change rooms.

"Good girl. I'm really impressed." Mamoru said, blinking. Makoto was fierce when protecting a friend and she seemed to have guessed correctly who had pegged that ball. An emotion surged forward and Mamoru was surprised to find it was satisfaction. A lot of it too. How...strange. He was happy that Makoto had protected Usagi from those bullies.

It gave him pause for a long moment. "Why do I care?" he wondered aloud, perplexed. He was happy to see any bully get what they deserved, but he was feeling especially glad to have seen Usagi protected. He barely noticed as the girls changed back into their School uniforms, so lost in thought was he. It was bewildering. Not only did he seem attracted to Odango, but also somewhat...protective?

What on earth was going _on_ here?

* * *

The next two classes were uneventful, with Usagi once again falling asleep and not taking any notes and those bullies never touched her. Makoto came back to class after about twenty minutes, looking chastised, but not in the least sorry. Mamoru was glad of that.

* * *

When School ended, Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. Usagi would go to the Arcade and have fun like she always did and maybe she could forget those girls...until tomorrow. The upperclassman had no doubt this had been going on for a while, but he also sensed that the girls had never gone that far, since Makoto's reaction had been so violent. He didn't know what had set the girls off, but he had an insane urge to do something violent to them _also_. 

The class ended and everyone began trooping out. He could see Makoto ahead and assumed Ami was walking next to Usagi, but then the blonde stopped and turned towards the toilets, waving at Makoto. Mamoru sat up straighter. "She's leaving them?" he said, having a bad feeling in his gut.

Usagi entered the toilets and turned towards the large mirror on the wall. He gasped in sympathy as he saw the black eye she was sporting. So that was where the ball had hit her. Her nose looked a little swollen too. "Poor, Odango." he said soothingly.

She turned towards the toilet stalls briefly, then changed her mind and turned back to the mirror. Mamoru felt a relief, as he realised she could have been going to the toilet and that was something he'd rather _not_ see. "Way too much information there, Chiba." he grinned, watching as Usagi turned on the tap and splashed water on her face. She stared at her reflection for a long time, a sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you so sad, Usagi? And why do you always hide it?" he murmured. It was much more than those girls, he knew. Something else made her eyes that way. Something that weighed on her soul.

Mamoru blinked, then slapped his forehead. "Come on!" he berated. "She's a fifteen year old girl! What could possibly be weighing on Odango Atama's soul?" he sighed and sank back into the couch. She was probably mourning that she didn't have any money for food because she'd spent it on Manga! This was Odango Atama he was looking at. She was a klutz, she was untidy as hell, she pigged out, she wailed like a baby for the smallest things...

"And she's also being bullied at School," Mamoru groaned. "But what do I know? I grew up in an orphanage, maybe getting bullied is a normal thing that kids go through." he didn't know any better.

By the time he'd left the orphanage, he'd gone from being teached, to teaching the kids there. Then, he'd done some modelling to get himself a small place. When he'd turned eighteen, a solicitor had contacted him, saying he had an inheritance from his parents that he couldn't touch till then. And Chiba Mamoru the orphan, scrapping for money, had suddenly become Mamoru the collage student and millionaire. Yep, that was right; the guy who constantly fought with Odango Atama was one of the richest guys in Juuban.

"Wouldn't she be surprised?" he murmured, smiling in satisfaction. Wait, what did he _care_ if she knew he was loaded?

Mamoru suddenly realised that he was starving. He'd been so concerned about Usagi that he hadn't left the TV to get any food. He rose to his feet and stretched, but then he noticed in the mirror's reflection as the bathroom door opened and that group of bullies entered.

Usagi's face tightened and then she turned to face them. Mamoru gasped in horror as he saw them surrounding her and he threw himself at the TV to turn on the volume. He just had to know what they were saying to her! He shook off a strange tingling sensation between his shoulders that was very familiar, but he didn't have the time right then to bother with it right then.

"Well, well, if it isn't the dumb blonde." The red-headed girl sneered. She'd been the one to trip Usagi in the hall that morning.

"I'm not dumb." Usagi said quietly.

"Of _course_ you are, bitch!" The blonde girl snarled, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder haughtily. There was a large bruise on her chin from where Makoto's fist had connected and Mamoru smiled. It served her right!

Usagi seemed to flinch from the words, the camera shuddering a little. Mamoru's fists clenched. Where were her friends? "Leave, Usagi!" he urged her, wishing he could help.

The small blonde seemed to have the same idea and she tried to slip around the girls, but they wouldn't let her past.

"Where do you think you're going, idiot?" A brunette said slyly, crossing her arms. Tell me truthfully now...you inhaled a lot of glue fumes as a child, right?" she went on. "It's a wonder you even got into this School. You should be with the 2nd graders."

"That's right," The last girl said, eyes cold. She smoothed her hands down over her short black hair and eyed Usagi with a calculating expression.

The five girls stood there, malicious looks on their faces. They were obviously about to make a move.

The blonde fingered her cheek and smiled nastily at Usagi. "You owe me for this bruise, you stupid cow!" her hand shot up and Mamoru's breath caught-but to everyone's astonishment, the blonde girl _blocked_ the slap. She also blocked the punch the red-head sent at her and the kick that the smaller brunette tried.

Usagi...knew some form of martial arts?! No way.

"What the hell? When did she learn to do that?" Mamoru gaped at the TV screen, poleaxed. And if she could protect herself that way, then she could probably fight also...so why didn't she ever protect herself?

The girls just stared at her, stunned also.

"What the _hell_?" Another voice snarled from behind the group of girls attacking Usagi. They stepped aside and Mamoru saw Rei, Ami and Makoto there, faces furious. Little Ami looked like she was ready to go homicidal! He gaped at her.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, Amanda?" Makoto went on menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

Rei glared in hatred, her purple eyes seeming to burn. "How dare you corner Usagi in here."

"I saw everything." Ami said quietly, her blue eyes icy. She actually seemed to radiate menace that Mamoru could feel even though the camera.

"Everyone!" Usagi said with relief, slumping. She skirted around the group of bullies and her friends closed in around her protectively, keeping themselves between the blonde and the other girls.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

I'll have Chapter Three out as soon as I can edit it. Most likely tomorrow. What a fascinating look into the male psyche this is. Hehehe. Oh and before anyone asks why Rei is at Usagi's school, please refer to the next Chapter first.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Way To Love  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #15, 124, 204, 234, 267, 329 and 389: Response Fanfic. Mamoru has to choose a topic for his Psychology assignment and decides to use the latest in spyware to make Usagi his guinea pig! But he soon finds himself getting more than an eyeful of his enemy...  
Chapters: 4?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I just couldn't let it go at that, with Amanda and her bitchy friends getting away with bullying Usagi, so I came up with a revenge that the Senshi carried out. :Giggles: Poor Mamoru is going to go nuts trying to figure out if and how Ami, Rei and Makoto got the revenge! Also, you might note that Usagi is not the crybaby she is in the Anime. I like writing her as a stronger character.

**Reviewer Feedback Note 1:**

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is **DESTINYSGATEWAY DOT COM** (Exchange DOT for a fullstop .) We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE WAY TO LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Are you looking for trouble?" Makoto demanded, her back stiffening.

The blonde, who seemed to be the leader of the girls stood there silent for a moment, then she laughed, flinging her hair over her shoulder again. She seemed to be awfully attached to that hair. "You must be joking! What would we want with this looser crybaby?" Amanda laughed and then shoved herself through the group, her friends following her.

When they were gone, Rei, Ami and Makoto looked at Usagi in concern.

"Did they hurt you before we got here?" Makoto asked, touching Usagi's arm lightly.

"No, I...defended myself." Usagi said quietly, sounding...guilty.

"Usagi!" Ami said in shock. "You didn't use your-" she looked around carefully, trying to see if anyone else was in the bathroom. She wasn't completely sure they were along, obviously, so looked at Usagi in a significant way. "You know."

"No, no. Only what you saw," The blonde said hastily, giggling. "I would never have hurt them."

"Well, be careful what force you use on them." Ami said, smiling.

Mamoru blinked. Force? Was the Odango Atama a black-belt or something? Nah, it couldn't be. She was such a klutz; so how could she know martial arts? But the way she'd blocked those punches and kick had been so swift and decisive and not at all like the Usagi he knew. He believed she'd even scared Amanda and her friends a little. But perhaps they hadn't realized that Usagi could have hurt them if she'd been as malicious as they were.

"What am I saying?" he said, shaking his head, eyes incredulous. "Martial arts teach discipline and some sort of grace, but Odango is all klutzy and the _last_ person I'd describe as disciplined." he thought about it for a long moment, remembering the tone to her body. Her long legs, her flat stomach, even her slender arms had good muscle tone and the speed she ran at meant she was _very_ fit.

"I know. I'm not stupid!" Usagi burst out in annoyance, not really angry.

"No, just a klutz and a pig." Rei teased, sticking out her tongue.

Mamoru grinned as Usagi responded in kind. These girls were such good friends. He sighed wistfully. Other than Motoki, Mamoru had no friends. "Odango, you are so lucky." he murmured.

"What are you doing here anyhow, Rei?" Usagi asked curiously.

Rei flushed and looked a little guilty, as did Ami and Makoto. "Umm-Ami contacted me at School and I skipped out of class and booked it over here." The raven-haired priestess-in-training admitted, fidgeting.

"Contacted you _how_?" The blonde demanded suspiciously.

"Er-we used the 'you know what'." Makoto said, biting her lip. She looked over at the toilet stalls with narrowed green eyes, wondering if anyone was in there and listening. They always had to be so careful about what they said in public.

The 'you know what'? What the hell was a '_you know what_'? Mamoru glared at the screen. Why was it, whenever they talked, he felt as if they were hiding something? They seemed to talk in code sometimes and come to think of it, he'd noticed it before in the past, but it had never registered. Why didn't they just say a cell phone...but why would _that_ make them look so guilty?

"Ami! You always go on about abusing...you know what." Usagi scolded, crossing her arms.

Her breasts pushed up slightly and Mamoru groaned. "I can't believe I'm staring at her cleavage _again_-and in such a situation!" he yelled, smacking his forehead with the heel of his hand. He focused on the girls again.

"Luna's gonna kill you if she ever finds out." Odango hissed at them.

Luna? That woman that had been talking to Usagi as she got dressed the day before? Mamoru frowned. Just who WAS this person anyway and why would she be angry that the girls had a cell phone? Oh...they hadn't _stolen_ one, had they? "Maybe it was Luna's cell phone," he mused aloud. "Wow, and here I thought that Usagi's friends were so law-abiding." he grinned at them in the screen as the three squirmed uncomfortably. He wished he could see Usagi's expression!

"That's gratitude for you." Rei grumbled, glaring at Usagi with her purple eyes.

"Thank you, Rei." Usagi murmured warmly, relenting.

The raven-haired girl grinned back. "That's okay, Odango Atama!"

Mamoru snickered. "That's right! Rei heard me say that nickname for Usagi that time at the amusement park," he grinned wider in amusement. "Looks like the name stuck."

Back on the TV, a toilet flushed and a shy-looking girl came out of a cubical, looking about in a hunted manner. "Are they gone?" she whispered.

"Yep." Makoto nodded.

"Good," The girl looked at Usagi in an apologetic manner. "I can't stand up to Amanda and the others." she explained in embarrassment, while washing her hands.

"That's okay," Usagi said kindly.

"You were cool," The girl continued, walking towards them. "I'll tell everyone the way you stood up to-"

"No, no!" The blonde said hastily, giggling in a rather forced way. "Please don't. I don't want to call any more attention to me. You know how Amanda is."

"Sure," The girl nodded and then passed them and left.

Mamoru stared at the screen. "How weird. Odango can defend herself and her friends _know_ it, but they want to keep it quiet?" he couldn't understand it. And when the _hell_ had Odango Atama learnt martial arts? How could the klutz of Juuban possibly be any good at defending herself when she was failing at School, ate like a starving monk and seemed to have no kind of order or discipline in her life? This girl was rapidly becoming a contradiction!

"Let's go get something to eat." Rei suggested, putting an arm around Usagi's waist and hugging her close.

Mamoru sighed in relief as they led her from the toilet and he switched off the volume. Something occurred to him and he smiled widely. Rei went to an all-girl's School way across town...which meant that she'd run the whole way to come to Usagi aid.

The upperclassman's respect for Usagi's friends was rising with each hour and he was even starting to respect the Odango Atama herself. Would wonders never cease?

* * *

It was around six o'clock and Mamoru was exhausted. The day had been a long one! He'd grabbed some dinner as the girls ate and talked at the Arcade as usual and then he'd sat there with an empty notepad on his lap as Usagi headed home. She cheerfully greeted her family, then went up to her room and sat before the mirror with a blank expression. Her cat leapt up onto the dresser and began meowing at her-then for some strange reason, it seemed to set Usagi off and the blonde burst into tears.

She was crying. Really crying; like her heart was broken. Mamoru's lips hardened into a tight line as he watched the tears running unchecked down her smooth cheeks. This was no wailing, but heartfelt sadness. Did this happen to her often? "How much do you hide from your friends and family, Usagi?" he murmured, touching the screen lightly with his fingers, as if he could wipe away her tears. How much of the time was she grieving inside from her bullying at School when she was really fighting with him or laughing with her friends.

The dark-haired man felt bad for all the times he'd yelled back at her...but hadn't she always looked so alive when they fought? Hadn't there always been an excited sparkle in her eyes, that he knew had been in his own, when they sparred? No...Usagi _enjoyed_ their arguments as much as he did. Mamoru smiled and felt relief. At least he wasn't to blame for any of that sadness...no, those _girls_ were.

Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed in calculation. "I wonder if Tuxedo Kamen should give those girls a visit and teach them a lesson?" he mused aloud, seriously considering it. He'd have to break into the School and go into the files of Usagi's class, then match pictures to names for home addresses. "But what do I do when I get there?" he said helplessly, eyed focusing on Usagi's wet blue eyes again. Her cat was in her arms now, rubbing itself comfortingly under the blonde's chin. And it seemed to be meowing again, maybe in a soothing way?

He blinked as he watched the cat's mouth move. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn it was talking. "Nah." he laughed, a hand going to the back of his head in embarrassment. He'd been Tuxedo Kamen for so long that the unusual was becoming the _usual_ for him. Now he was imagining talking cats!

Mamoru's laughter trailed off as the cat slipped from Usagi's arms and went over to the tissue box. He watched in complete disbelief as the feline grasped a tissue in it's mouth and tugged it from the box, then took it back to Usagi. The blonde smiled, finding nothing out of the ordinary and took the tissue. He saw her say thank you, managing to read that much from lip-reading and then she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Then she stared hard at herself in the mirror, talking and nodding her head. The cat sat down with its back to the mirror, but Usagi seemed to be talking to it fervently, looking embarrassed.

"She must feel bad for crying!" he realized incredulously. "What does she have to be ashamed of? Those girls should be the ones who are ashamed." he growled, hands curling into fists. He half-rose from his position before the TV before he realized that he couldn't do it. He could _not_ take revenge for Usagi and she obviously would not take it for herself, with her heart being so big. She had also been taught that fighting using her martial arts was bad. He was a nineteen year old guy, an adult, and those girls were only fifteen. It wasn't morally right that an older guy beat on young girls.

Secondly, Tuxedo Kamen could not use his powers for that sort of thing. He had a duty as a protector of the city to use his powers for good. "Not for teaching little bitches a lesson," he said under his breath, anger surging through him. "I'm sorry, Usagi." he said, sitting back onto the ground and gazing at her pretty face. What was more bewildering, was that he wanted to get revenge for her. Since when had he started being so protective of his worst enemy? He sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night. He had much to think about.

* * *

It had been a damned long night, as he'd correctly foreseen. He'd watched Odango have dinner with her family, then he'd given her privacy as she'd started to undress for bed. She'd placed the pin on her nightstand, giving him a good view of her bed. The blonde had talked with her cat for a long time, who strangely seemed to understand and occasionally meowed back, her little mouth moving.

What was _with_ that cat anyhow? After the light had gone off, he'd had to wait for a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. But then Usagi had opened her curtains wide to let the moonlight in and he'd been able to see her clearly, laying there staring up at the moon. Her cat curled up at her side and then the two had gone to sleep.

But Mamoru had watched for another hour, seeing the girl toss and turn with some vivid dream. It appeared to be a nightmare and she called out a lot. But he had resolved not to turn the volume on unless it was something important, like those girls cornering her again. Another couple of hours and he found himself struggling to keep awake. He'd glanced at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. "Time to hit the hay," he'd grumbled. "It's not my job to see that Odango gets a good night sleep! Remember, she's your guinea pig, Chiba."

Yeah, but his little experiment wasn't going as he'd expected and his enemy was starting to grow on him.

"You're having delusions from lack of sleep!" he'd berated himself, turning off the TV and stumbling down the hall to his room. He'd fallen onto the bed and into a deep sleep, without even changing into his sleeping boxers.

And so there he was at eight in the morning, watching Odango race to School, his eyes all sandy from lack of sleep. He had squeezed in a shower and some fresh clothes though, before settling down for day three of Odango watching. Having learnt his lesson the day before regarding her underwear and posing, he'd left the room for a full ten minutes to let her do what she wanted.

A coffee on the table before him, his still-empty notepad and pen on his knees, he waited with baited breath for her to arrive at School. "I hope that those bullying girls don't try anything today." he said, eyes narrowing. Tuxedo Kamen or not; all-around good guy or not-if those girls touched her again, they'd be getting a visit from him! He was fairly glowering as Usagi met Naru at the School gate as always and they raced into the School.

Strangely, the group of bullies were not at the lockers as they had been the day before, and, he was certain, every day before that. Mamoru frowned in perplexity and even Usagi slowed slightly down, turning left and right looking for them. But they weren't in sight! "Strange." he murmured, tapping his pen against his chin in a thoughtful manner. He sunk lower on the couch and put his legs up on the coffee table next to the steaming cup of java. Might as well get comfortable!

Usagi and Naru got into class and once again, Mamoru was surprised. Usagi's red-haired teacher was _also_ absent. His blonde nemesis obviously found nothing wrong with this, because she jumped up in the air and rubbed her hands together like a mad professor. So, the teacher was sometimes late too? "Lucky you, Odango Atama," he grinned at the TV as she took her place between Ami and Makoto. "Your teacher looks like she's as tardy as you are!"

The blonde girl took out her English book and a pink bunny pen, then opened to a clean page and began to doodle. First she did a rose, then a cute little Tuxedo Kamen figure in chibi size.

"You _are_ obsessed with me, aren't you, Usagi?" he smirked at the screen, feeling satisfaction flood him. The blonde ditz had a crush on Tuxedo Kamen. He chuckled and bent over to pick up his coffee. Then through the rows of students ahead of her, Mamoru saw Usagi's teacher enter the room-and she looked really _mad_! He took a sip of coffee and wondered what had pissed her off so much. He could practically see steam coming out of her ears! Mamoru took another sip of coffee as someone else came through the classroom doorway-

And promptly spat out his mouthful, spraying the coffee all over himself, the table and even the TV.

For entering the room were the group of Usagi's bullies, their heads bowed and tears in their eyes. It wasn't _that_, that had made him soil himself for the second time in as many days with his favorite dark brew. No, it was the fact that each and every girl had had something _done_ to her. His eyes moved over each girl in utter shock and disbelief, as the teacher ordered them to stand in front of the class in a row.

"What the fuck!" he roared at the TV, sitting up so fast, the rest of his coffee sloshed over the edge of the cup and onto his blue jeans. "Arrggggh!" Mamoru shouted, leaping to his feet and jumping around as the scolding liquid burned his legs. He hastily threw the cup on the floor, breaking it, and then stripped his jeans off before they could do more damage. He winced at his red thighs, then helplessly looked back at the TV, wondering what was going on. He walked gingerly over to the TV, walking with his legs askew so that the sore skin didn't rub against each other and then he turned on the sound.

"-somehow found it _funny_ to come to School looking like this." The teacher was saying in a cold tone. "I and the principal do not approve of any sign of rebelliousness in this School and your prank has gone too far this time."

"But we...we...didn't-" Amanda stammered in a small tone, then fell silent as the teacher glared at her.

"Would you look at that!" Someone gasped in surprise.

Mamoru heard someone giggle and thought he recognized Makoto. Another giggle came and this time, he was shocked to recognise Ami's voice.

"It's nice to see them get what they deserve" The shy girl said, her low voice filled with satisfaction.

"Ami! Mako?" Usagi hissed in disbelief, her hands clenching on her notebook.

What? What had he missed? Mamoru listened carefully for any more conversation between the three, but couldn't figure out why Usagi had sounded so...flabeghasted? Wasn't she even a little happy that something had happened to her enemies?

"Take a good look, class. This is what will earn you a year of detention," The teacher went on, anger in her voice. She turned to the girls, who still hadn't looked up. "You're going to be paraded through every single class in this School as punishment."

"_Yes_!" Mamoru crowed, doing an imaginary high-five. He crouched in front of the TV, momentarily forgetting his injured legs and studied each bully with interest and glee.

First there was the leader, Amanda. Her long silky blonde hair, that she'd been so proud of, had been short off so much that it almost resembled his own haircut-all but for a tiny Mohawk sticking up straight on the top of her head. It looked as stiff as a board, as if someone had used _glue_ instead of hair-spray!

The red-head who had tripped Usagi had a bright purple tinge to every inch of her skin visible around her School uniform.

The small brunette who had kicked Usagi and called her an idiot had bright _pink_ hair.

And the last girl with the short black hair, who Mamoru had seen try to punch Usagi in the bathroom, had her face covered in symbols written in black marker. Probably permanent marker! Love hearts, swirls, stars...you name it, she had it on there!

Mamoru was utterly poleaxed with the results. The teachers, the principal and most of the School probably believed the group of bullies had done this to be rebels, but he and Usagi and Ami and Makoto knew different. _someone_ had gotten revenge for Usagi. "I just don't believe it." he gasped, eyes still wide.

Then he collapsed onto the floor, laughing his head off.

* * *

It was now the first break of the day and as the bell went, Usagi and the other students began filing out. The bullies had returned ten minutes earlier, apparently having been paraded through every class and utterly humiliated.

Mamoru had never felt so proud in his life! Whoever had sought revenge for Usagi and actually pulled it _off_ deserved a medal. If he ever found out who had done it, he was going to send them a gift. Not because he _liked_ Odango, he told himself, but because he couldn't stand a bully. Well...at least it had saved him from paying them a visit as Tuxedo Kamen and dangling them from a bridge by their feet.

Yep, he'd seriously thought about that one!

Now, wearing a clean pair of jeans, cream lathered all over his poor burnt legs, Mamoru sat again on the couch with legs propped up and watched with curiosity as Usagi left her friends and went into the girls toilets.

"Oh no! Not the toilet!" Mamoru groaned, clapping a hand over his eyes.

He couldn't resist a slight peek a few seconds later and caught the sight of Usagi's lacy underpants sliding down past her knees. Luckily, she was already sitting down and bent over or he'd have seen a _lot_ more than he had the day before with her exhibition. "Oops." he muttered, closing his fingers again. He was glad he'd turned off the sound earlier!

"Waiting, waiting, waiting." The upperclassman muttered impatiently, wondering at his insane desire to constantly peek at his enemy when she was doing something that required some removal or addition of clothing. "I feel such a pervert" he went on, groaning. He cautiously peeked again and was relieved to see the blonde heading for the basins to wash her hands. She washed them silently, then shook them dry and stared at herself for a long moment in the mirror.

"Thank you, everyone. You're always so good to me." she said, wiping a happy tear from her eye.

As the sound was off, the only way he'd been able to tell what she'd been saying was to lip-read. Luckily, she'd said it so slowly, he'd been able to follow it. But _who_? Who was so good to her? "Who got revenge for you, Odango?" he demanded, wanting to see her say a name. Had it been Rei, Ami and Makoto...and if so, how the _hell_ had they pulled off something like that?

But for the leader of the group, who now looked like a boy once her mohawk had been cut off, the beauty products of each girl had been tampered with. The soap of the red-head who had tripped Usagi in the hall, the shampoo of the brunette who had called Usagi an idiot and well...the last girl had just had her face drawn on. But...how on earth had Usagi's friends managed that, if it had been them that did it?

He whistled under his breath, utterly impressed. Chuckling, he watched as Odango Atama smiled at herself in the mirror, her shoulders going back. She could now feel safe.

Mamoru was even _more_ impressed when not one girl in that horrible group came _near_ Usagi the rest of that day. Either, they were too utterly humiliated by their own appearance-and being paraded about the School-that they couldn't summon the nerve to taunt Usagi...or they had guessed who and why it had been done to them and were steering well-clear!

In any case, he was glad he had not visited those girls the night before as Tuxedo Kamen and scared the hell out of them, as he had planned. This was much better! But he was afire with curiosity to know how it had been done. If it had been Makoto, Ami and Rei, then those girls were much more resourceful than anyone gave them credit for.

He was starting to realize that Usagi and her life was a lot more complicated than he had ever realized...and that his enemy was rapidly becoming an enigma.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have Chapter Five out as soon as I can edit it. It hasn't been written yet, so this will be a brand new Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Way To Love  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #15, 124, 204, 234, 267, 329 and 389: Response Fanfic. Mamoru has to choose a topic for his Psychology assignment and decides to use the latest in spyware to make Usagi his guinea pig! But he soon finds himself getting more than an eyeful of his enemy...  
Chapters: 5/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Hmm, I'm not entirely happy with this Chapter, but what can you do when you've had writer's block for a couple of months and this is your first attempt? More action than naughty moments in this Chapter everyone, but the next Chapter will have more of what you've been waiting for. I can hear the questions in your head already...will Mamoru find out that Sailor Moon is Usagi...well, you'll have to find out. ::Smirk:: Keep in mind it's not written yet, but that I'll be doing that _right now_.

Oh and if you're wondering why the battle is in Naru's house...I've written countless battles in my Fanfics and they all sound the same, so I wanted something that hadn't been done.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is **DESTINYSGATEWAY DOT COM** (Exchange DOT for a fullstop .) We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE WAY TO LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Mamoru was still in shock. He was sitting on his couch, a magazine on his lap unread and his notebook still blank on the cushion beside him. Usagi was a lot more complicated than he had ever realised and she was also a very mysterious girl. Gone was his past image of a klutzy blonde, who pigged out and fell on her face daily. Beginning to replace her was a more serious girl, who hid her bad experiences at school behind a cheerful smile and...

He blinked slowly, watching as Usagi walked down the street with Makoto and Ami, heading as usual for the arcade after school. And-Tsukino Usagi just happened to know martial arts, have great reflexes and very close friends. The type that people only dreamed of meeting.

Mamoru frowned darkly. _And_, goddammit, she had a killer body! No fourteen year old should have a body that well developed. "Not at all." he muttered, feeling faint pangs of hunger in his stomach. But he refused to leave the couch to eat. Sure, everything was recording, but Usagi's life was better than a movie and he didn't want to miss a single _moment_.

"You're weird, Chiba," he told himself ironically. "What happened to hating this girl?" Well, actually, he had never _hated_ her exactly. Just actively-disliked. He nodded firmly. Yes, that was it. Just dislike.

The girls entered the familiar sliding doors of the arcade and Mamoru watched as Usagi and the girls slid into a booth in the far back.

Ami sat across the table from Usagi with a serious look on his face. "What's going on?" The upper-classman wondered aloud. Was Ami still worried about Usagi from her encounter earlier? He couldn't see Makoto and assumed that she was sitting next to Usagi.

Ami began to talk and Mamoru watched the screen tilt as Usagi bent over to scratch her ankle, pressing her firm breasts up against the camera, as they were squashed against her knee.

"Usagi!" He groaned at her, covering his eyes automatically. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn her breasts were constantly thrust up into view _deliberately_!

He put his hand down and saw with relief that she was sitting upright again. Someone came dashing in from the left and Rei skidded to a stop before the table, her expression urgent. She yelled something and the girls all got up and ran out of the arcade swiftly. "Huh?" He said, perplexed. Had something happened? They were all acting as if a building was on fire!

The girls strangely enough ran right down the street-and into a dark alley! "What the hell are you four doing?" Mamoru wondered aloud, totally clueless. Why the heck had they run into an alley if they'd been in such a hurry to get somewhere?

He saw Rei take out a pen from...somewhere and blinked. Then Usagi's hand reached up to her chest and for a moment, he was afraid that she'd discovered about the pin and was getting rid of it, but instead, she pulled off her familiar golden broach and her arm went up over her head. "What on earth are you doing, Odango?" He demanded, leaning forward.

Abruptly, the screen exploded into bright pink light-and then the TV screen went static.

"_What_?!" He almost screamed, leaping from the couch and collapsing before the TV. He quickly checked the cables, the tape and then he banged a fist on the screen in frustration. What the hell had just happened?

A second later, he was hit with an overwhelming urge to go to Sailor Moon. She was in trouble!

Mamoru jumped to his feet, reaching into his sub-space pocket for a rose. Usagi would have to wait for now, Sailor Moon needed him. And when that girl's soul called to him he would always come running as fast as he could to save her.

His long dark cloak swirled about him and he felt the familiar weight of the half-mask settle over his features. Tuxedo Kamen took a deep breath, glanced again at his TV, and then he raced for his balcony window.

The pull from Sailor Moon took him from the upperclass district, past the shopping area and into the more rural housing suburbs. The hero frowned in perplexity as he took to the roof-tops and leapt nimbly from house to house. He almost landed feet-first into a pool, but managed to jump onto the diving board and bounce to the next yard.

"This is weird. Very, very weird," Tuxedo Kamen muttered, feeling uneasy. Since when had Youma attacked a house? Maybe it was really further out, around the forest area and the mountains-no, that was just stupid. The Youma would have no one out there to drain baring campers and the Senshi and he would have a _great_ amount of difficulty even knowing about the attack in the first place.

It was really lucky that he had his own personal Senshi-radar, or he would have given up by now thinking it some sort of fluke.

His senses attuned to Sailor Moon, the dark-haired man hesitantly leapt down into a backyard. It was a nice two-story place, with elegant gardens and a porch going around half the house.

A porch which graced a dead woman, laying on her face!

Tuxedo Kamen's heart leapt into his throat and he put on the speed to get to the lady. She had red hair and a business suit on. The hero turned her over onto her back carefully, and checked for a pulse. "Whew, only unconscious." He breathed in relief. There were no visible injuries on her, however and he was again perplexed by this whole scenario.

"Mars Fire!"

His head jerked up as he heard Sailor Mars' voice coming from inside the house. Tuxedo Kamen gently arranged the woman to a more comfortable position, then slid open the porch door and entered the house. It was a mess. Things were scattered around everywhere and on the walls and roof were signs of ice and fire damage. So the Senshi had been in this room?

"Good lord," The hero said, blue eyes going wide. There was a Youma in the _house_? And the Sailor Senshi were apparently in battle with it.

Keeping low, he crouched behind a doorway and peered into the lounge. The Senshi were barricaded behind the up-ended couch, a Youma standing on top of wide-screen TV. Tuxedo Kamen absently noted that the _Youma_ looked rather like a TV.

"Can't you friend it's weakness, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter's voice hissed out urgently, only her ponytail in view.

"I think the television it's on is scrambling the signals going to my Mercury computer." The Senshi of water said back urgently.

"This is bizarre. This whole set-up." Tuxedo Kamen murmured under his breath. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a rose, then threw it at the Youma. It was struck in the arm and screamed at them all.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon's voice said, filled with disbelief. She sighed loudly. "Thank god you're here. You have to get Naru out!"

Naru...Naru? Now where had he heard that name before?

"I'm alright Sailor Moon." A red-headed girl peered around the side of the couch in his direction.

Wasn't that Usagi's friend? Oh, well that explained why the Youma was in a house...

A black frown formed between Mamoru's brows. The Youma had attacked one of Usagi's friends. Her _best_ friend at that! No wonder the name had sounded so familiar. And so was the girl. She had been in the middle of several Senshi battles. "A Youma magnet and no mistake." He said dryly.

"I would love to get her out, Sailor Moon, but the chances of me reaching the couch in such an enclosed area before the Youma fires is...well, very low." Tuxedo Kamen called back, feeling frustrated. "She's better of staying with you for the moment. Try and get out if you can some other way."

"Oh, that's all very well, Tuxedo Kamen, but we're sort of _trapped_?!" Sailor Mars screeched at him in annoyance.

The Youma's head moved left, then right and back again as she followed the conversation, occasionally blasting the couch area with bolts of lightening from her arms.

"She has Jupiter's powers?" He gaped.

"Wonderful deduction, Sherlock!" Jupiter hollered back at him, a fist rising above the couch to shake in his direction.

"We are next to my window," Came Naru's hurried tones. "And Sailor Moon is hurt."

"She's _what_?!" Tuxedo Kamen bellowed in outrage, head swooping around the corner. The Youma's blast almost fried his hair and he hurriedly scooted back.

"I'm fine, Tuxedo Kamen. She got me in the leg. It will heal." Sailor Moon called back to him, trying to sound reassuring. But her voice was pain-filled and that made him incredibly _mad_.

"I'm coming in!" The dark-haired hero shouted in their direction, getting to his feet and readying for a charge at the Youma. "Cover me!"

"Cover him? Damn!" Mercury yelped, seeing a dark shape throwing himself through the doorway. "Mercury bubbles!" she quickly shouted. A fog of tiny bubbles filled the room, obscuring everything.

"Mars fire!" Sailor Mars called out her attack, aiming to where the Youma had last been on top of the TV. A pained screech let her know that she had hit her target.

The Senshi and Naru screamed bloody murder when Tuxedo Kamen abruptly loomed out of the fog.

Sailor Moon had reacted before she thought and she slugged the hero across the face. He grunted and fell onto his backside next to Naru. Pain had burst in his cheek and his vision was hazy-not just because of the dispelling fog. "Thanks, Sailor Moon. You just made my week." he said through gritted teeth, gingerly touching his injured flesh.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Tuxedo Kamen!" The blonde girl crawled towards him, favouring her left leg. So it was the right that had been injured.

For some reason, his anger just drained out of him. He _had_ come to her aid because she had that leg wound, after all. Could he blame anyone but himself for sneaking up on a tightly-wound super-heroine during a battle? "Nice left hook," Tuxedo Kamen went on, blue eyes amused. "It's alright, I know you did it to protect your friends."

"I seriously _never_ punch anyone! No matter what they do to me, I never hit back." She murmured, looking ashamed. The fog was almost gone by that stage. Sailor Moon looked remorseful as she glanced at him and then at Sailor Mars. "Can you keep that Youma occupied for a few minutes?"

"Sure." The raven-haired girl smirked at Tuxedo Kamen before opening fire-literally.

"Alright, let's see this injury," The dark-haired hero said with a no-nonsense tone. Sailor Moon blushed as she showed him her upper thigh, which had been blasted by the Youma. It looked really ugly, with the flesh seared and black around a long gash. He winced. "This is going to get infected. We need to treat it right away."

"I don't think it's a problem, Tuxedo Kamen. We usually heal pretty quick because we're Senshi," Sailor Mercury peered down at the wound and paled. "Oh dear, U-er Sailor Moon, I had no idea it was that bad!" She said, her voice full of concern. She immediately wrapped an arm about her friend's shoulders. "Do you think she needs the hospital, Tuxedo Kamen?"

It was rather nice that a Senshi was asking for his opinion on something, but then again, he had never really had a _talk_ with these girls before. Generally, Tuxedo Kamen rescued Sailor Moon from harm at the last minute, and then threw a couple of roses. Oh and the speech thing. The words just fell from his mouth before he could think! As bloody corny as they were, it seemed to distract and annoy the enemy. Sailor Moon actually had the speech down to a fine art.

"I think you're not going to be able to walk for a while," The dark-haired man advised them seriously, worried about how much pain the blonde was going to be in. Especially after she de-transformed into whoever she really was. "Your Senshi powers might heal some of this, but once you de-transform, that's another matter. Do your wounds heal fast when you're just...you?"

There was a long silence, in which Sailor Moon paled, Naru looked curious and the other three Senshi glared balefully at him.

"Just how do you know about our de-transformation, Tuxedo Kamen?" Mercury practically growled at him, arm tightening about Sailor Moon in a protective manner.

"Have you followed us after a battle?" Jupiter cracked her knuckles, briefly reminding Mamoru of someone he knew.

"We've decided we don't require your aid after all. Ever." The Senshi of Mars told him in freezing accents.

"Will you three cut it out?" Tuxedo Kamen said curtly. "As _I_ transform, I would think it is pretty obvious that you all do as well. Am I wrong?"

"You're right. I never thought of it that way. Your mask and tuxedo aren't just for show, right?" Sailor Moon broke the tense silence, giving him a shy look.

"You really are young, aren't you?" The dark-haired man said tightly, eyes dark with annoyance. Honestly, they were so stuffy about their secret identities. If he had wanted to find out who they were, it would have been a very simple thing. He could _fly_ and although he and Senshi had formed an unspoken agreement never to follow each other home, he was perfectly in his rights to break it. They were all after the Rainbow Crystals for their own reasons, after all.

But as long as Tuxedo Kamen cared deeply for Sailor Moon, he would come to battle to be by her side, and he would never try and find out who they all were.

"What is that supposed to-" Jupiter began, leaning towards him threateningly.

"Cut if out, Jupiter. Everyone!" The blonde Senshi said admonishingly, her face creasing with pain. "He came out on a limb to get behind this couch with us all, and he could have stayed safely in the next room."

"Guys..." Naru said weakly, having looked around the side of the couch towards the monster. "The Youma is coming."

"Coming? Not _here_ yet?" Sailor Jupiter and Mars looked over the top of the couch cautiously, only their hair and eyes visible. Those eyes widened considerably when they saw their enemy. It had no _legs_!

"Holy shit!" The brunette Senshi breathed.

Mercury scowled and slapped the back of her friend's leg. "No swearing. Honestly, Jupiter, what have we said about language in public?"

The two Senshi turned around to face her, eyes goggling. "The Youma has no legs!" They both reported in horrified fascination.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyebrows rose. "You blew it's legs off?" He questioned, peering over the top of the couch. The Youma was on her face, using her elbows to pull herself along the carpet. And she didn't have any legs. The hero winced, then noticed that there was no blood. Hmm, interesting. He sank back onto his heals and moved his face closer to the girl's. "It's not bleeding-"

Sulphuric insults filled the air once again and Naru went red in the face.

"But I would say it's in pain and would love to murder us all." He went on, trying to sound calm. Actually, he was feeling quite uneasy. Just where the hell was Zoisite? She was always hanging around her Youma to make sure the attacks went well.

"Oh, wonderful." Sailor Moon said weakly, tentatively smiling at him. Her hand was over her wound protectively. "Tuxedo Kamen," She whispered, her face lightly perspiring. "My leg is hurting a lot."

"I know," Tuxedo Kamen told her tenderly. He looked at Naru. "Do you have a first aid kit upstairs?"

"Of course, but how to we get there?" The red-head said, looking frightened out of her wits.

Sailor Jupiter grinned viciously and looked at the wall Tuxedo Kamen had dove around. "That way, right?" Her tiara began to pulsate with electricity, making everyone's hair stand on end.

"Not my wall!" Naru said weakly, blue eyes a little wild now. "Mom is going to kill us all when she wakes up." She quickly looked at them all. "She will wake up, right?"

"She was only unconscious and breathing quite evenly. Her pulse was steady." The dark-haired hero advised her kindly before the others could answer.

"We have a plan then, Jupiter?" Mars bit her lip. "Are you sure you aren't going to collapse the roof on top of us all?"

"Thanks for the loving support, Mars. Love ya too sis," The Senshi of Jupiter said, rolling her eyes skyward. "I have done this before, remember?"

"You've blown up a house?" Naru squeaked. Goodness, she was leaning a lot about the Sailor Senshi. She could almost say...they felt familiar. Did she know these girls or something?

Tuxedo Kamen could see the wheels turning inside the red-head's brain and knew it meant trouble. This wasn't the first time she had been involved with the Senshi or the Dark Kingdom. "Before your friend here learns more than is good for her about us all, I suggest we blow that wall out and get upstairs to tend Sailor Moon."

"I'm sorry..." The blonde muttered, before she keeled forward into his arms.

The Senshi and Naru shrieked in alarm, trying to pull her up and see what was wrong.

Tuxedo Kamen's heart had almost stopped in that moment. He swiftly turned her face up and saw her pallor, then he felt the pulse at her throat. "I think the pain got too much for her," He told them all soothingly, pulling the blonde girl onto his lap. She was a very delicate thing, with fine features. He absently ran his eyes over her figure.

She was almost out of...

Her fuku was straining over her...

And her legs...

Oh bloody hell! Mamoru was ogling Sailor Moon at a time like this? What was he _thinking_?! This was all Usagi's fault, because he never really pain this kind of attention to any girl before he started spying on the blonde. A groan rose to his throat, which he stifled. The Senshi and that girl were staring at him expectantly, needing him to lead them to safety. He had put himself into danger to get to their side, and they obviously were looking at him with more respect.

How ironic. They had never trusted him before, but now Sailor Moon had fainted, they were a little out of their element. "Okay, Jupiter blow out that wall. Everyone move to _behind_ her and keep your head down. Mars at the same time, blast the Youma. Then we all run out the hole and up the stairs-Naru, you lead." Tuxedo Kamen gave out the commands like he had been born to them. This gave him pause for a moment.

"Great plan, but I think I have a better one." The Youma snarled at them, her head and shoulders appearing around the edge of the couch. She was only a few feet from Tuxedo Kamen's exposed back.

Without thinking, he curled his left arm about the blonde protectively, and swung his right, back-handing the Youma across the face. "Forget the plan!" He yelled as the Youma fell flew backwards into the wall. "Jupiter blow the hole _through_ that thing." The upperclassman hurriedly got to his feet with Sailor Moon in his arms and got behind the others.

Naru scurried after him swiftly. "Let's get out of here before it recovers!" She shouted at them.

Sailor Jupiter got to her feet and glared at the Youma, thrusting Mercury behind her as the power of her planet began to flow through her. She aimed her hands at the Youma slumped against the wall. It stared at her with hatred, also glowing with power. "Jupiter thunder!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have Chapter Six out as soon as I can edit it. I'll have the next out whenever I can.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
